pitch's new catch
by Skyefall O. Bunnymund
Summary: while going over a town a 'ghost' that look just like jack saw him. They found out that this'ghost' could help jack be seen. But then the 'ghost' would be un-able to be seen unlse belived. later they swiched places. How do you think this will work out? (I have no betas right now! so sorry for errors!) pitchxdanny Darkphantom one sided!
1. hello!

this is before the movie and it not going to be realy close to the movie.

5 years after phantom plante and he and sam brok up after 4 years becase she told him it would help him out and all becase he was proctecing her 24/7 and wasn't looking after the town.

The guardains didn't know the earth was about to be distrode.

Summery: On day while going over a town a 'ghost' that look just like jack saw him. They found out that this'ghost' could help jack be seen by puting most of his eco-energy in him But then the 'ghost' would be un-able to be seen unlse belived. 2 mounths later they swiched places now the 'ghost' is jack and jack is the 'ghost'! How do you think this will work out?

* * *

Jack was a spirit for 299 years almost 300. he was lost in thought when he heared some one call.

"Hay! you! What is you're bizas in amity park!" said a 14 year old boy with white hair and green eyes, in a black and white hazmat suit and on his chest was a 'D' with a 'p' inside.

"y-you can see me!" I yelled in happyness.

"oh...ya it would be kind of hard to miss a flying boy with a stick." he repayed.

"who are you? and how can you see me?" Whispered jack.

"I'm Danny Fenton/Phantom, I'm the procter of my home town,Amity Park! ANd I gust being half ghost gave more them never ageing..." he keep on muering lost in thought.

"what do being it half 'ghost' give you?" Asked jack.

" First I'm called a halfca. andwell like i said can't age, Flight, Intangibility, Invisibility, Overshadowing, Ghost Ray, Supernatural Physical Abilities, Ghostly Wail, Duplication, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Ghost Shield, Ghost Stinger, andCryokinesis..." Danny was thinks when jack asked the most unexpaced questen.

"what's cryokinesis?"

"it where the user has a ice core. They have to un-leash it or they will become a icecle. they can withstand cold climents and when they un-leash it starts to snow they can make ice and frost too...most of the stuff that has to do with the cold..." danny explaned.

"O... you make winter all by you're self." wispered jack.

"OH! you didn't say you're name" said danny.

"OH! ya...it's jack frost" He said bumed that he wasn't the only one how could make snow.

"ya! why don't we try to make it where we can swiched." Danny said exited.

"are you sure?" Asked jack.

"Ya YOu can be my human side and get all the attencen you want why I have some alone time in my life. But first we have to now every thing about each other!

* * *

Two months later

* * *

jack had his white hair died black and was waering danny cloths while danny was wearing jack's cloths and had jack staff in hand in his ghost form and had his ice powers making his eyes blue.

"Are you ready to do this jack" said Danny how had his hands on jack's sholders ready to give him almost all of his eco-energy.

"ya..." repied jack. Danny powered up is powers.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH! DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNYYYYYYYYY IT WOULN"T WORK STOP! " screamed jack. But it was to late the pross has started and after it started it can't be stoped. After what felt like a ebteraty, the pain stopped. And the door suddeny opened

"Danny it's dinner time! Come on!" Said a angered Jazz as she draged jack off. Danny smiled, went Intangibile and flew out side. He flew fro town to town making it lightly snow. and some times played snowball fights with kids after he made a snow day. even though he is now unseeable and unhearable.

BUt after 6 mounths of this some thing big happened. Danny saw the northen lights '_didn't jack say that means bunnymund the easter bunny,north santa, sandman,and tooth the main toothfariy has a meating?'_ Danny thought trying to remember. Soon he sruged it off and start to make snow days for paris. Danny disited to go see jack to see if that what the lights did mean. And the swiching thing is starting to wear off. But it did last longer then expected. He was going to go right away, BUt he felt like he was being fallowed. So he started real fast to the seas,but a weird sand wip stoped him in his tracks to the sea. He froze them with his cryokinesis. And punch it so he could get through.

"OH! mate the little ankle-bitter getin' away!" Said a alstralen voice.

"Yes we see that buunymund" said a russin voice.

Danny started flying faster holding jack's staff in a death grip._'where's wulf when you need the dang ghost!'_ Danny thought. A other sand wip tryed to grabe him. But he started zig-zaging. He could see the lights from disney world. So close We live close to the state of florda, let just hope I can make it! but right as he saw the fenton sign when a sand wip grabed his ankle. He throw the staff at the hose _'hopefuly he finds his staff and figer out something is wrong'_ Danny tought.

"o~ no. no guardians I call this one." said a brtish voice.

"Pitch! get you're scrony but out here and fight! You bloody show pony!" Screamed Bunnymund_'I think'_

Then pitch dark sand started to eat the gold sand on my ankle. All of the dark sand fell to the floor beside me. The worce part is it started to eat stick to my skin and jack's cloths. I opened my mouth for a silent scream, just for the sand to go in. I started to fate but before I could I heared pitch say one last thing.

"you have been chaseing a very powerful un-ager and he going to help me win this war against you, guardians! Good luke finding the real jack frost!"

then evry thing turn to **pitch black**.


	2. Help!

when danny woke up he was in a very cramped cage, hanging from the sealing. Danny could go intanible and get out of the cage he was in. But he just now their was a invisible shield around this place. Danny could feel by the hot air that he was under ground...in a thing?...He could not tell because it was dark in most of the room.

"Let me go! Do you now who I am? Somer or later Jack will be back to normal! And the worls will find out I'm missing!" Danny screamed. no thinking some one was their.

"no! I know who you are boy! Your danny fenton or should I say Danny phantom? And the mortail will never find out becase you will give jack another dose! Even if you like to or not! you have been out for 24 hours! Do this or your little X-girl friend will be found dead!" said...pitch?...his mind was still foggy.

Shadows lifted jack frost up to Danny's cage, Jack feel a sleep while dieing his hair because Danny could see half of his hair was still snow white. Danny put his fingers through the small holes in the cage and started to give jack his eco-energy. Jack screamed bloody murder. As danny took his fingers off he could see jack was still asleep. The shadows started to take jack away.

_'lucky jack he gets to sleep and he gets to leave! I whish I could leave this shadow freak!'_ Danny thought. As the cage was lowed to the ground level, with a great Clang! Danny was week from giveing his eco-energy away, so he did not fight when pitch grabbed hm out of the cage, by his feet. Danny looked into pitch's yellow cat eyes, after a minute of staring danny closed his eyes. If he keep the open he would of seen the evil sharp tooth grin. He made the shadows tie Danny's hands behind his back. That made danny open his eyes again. Danny for sure didn't like what was in pitch's yellow eyes,lust. _'fuck! Pitch is very pervarted!'_ danny thought, realy scared.

Then he leaned over danny, and wispered some thing into his right ear. Danny's eyes widen and he the world's most greatest hero screamed bloody murder, it would of turned into a ghostly wail. But pitch put shadows over Danny's mouth. Then he grabbed danny's tied arms.

"your so much cuter in your human form. And funner to play with in this form!" pitch said as he throw danny on the floor.

"Meet my pets boy! they will play with you for awhile after all! We have all the time in the world!" pitch said while call the fearlings, and nightmares. Danny tred to scream but he could not. As the 'pets' came to way too far into his personal space.

* * *

**with the guardians 24 hours ago...**

* * *

"That...wasn't Jack frost? Then who was that and why was he doing jack's job?! And where is the real jack frost!?" tooth asked. the others just stared at where the fake 'jack frost' was last seen. and it was now mornning.

Jack who was still acting like danny came out side, and he saw the guardians but he did not wave,look or any thing, because danny said some times he saw the sandman sand, and one time talked to him. He made it on the news that time and it said he was talking to thin air. So he stopped talking to spirits because he didn't want to look like a full on tv. so jack being part human but brifly didn't belive in the big four but he could still see and hear them.

Jack looked behind bunnymund and smiled. 'I'm going to teach the easter bunny a leson about when you are not being belived in don't stand on the side walk.' Jack thought. jack ran through bunnymund but stopped running right after, because he saw his staff. Jack looked around them grabbed his staff and ran back inside fenton works.

"That dejected me good mate, I feel a sad now..." Bunnymund said as he huged himself. Jack came back out side. Jack almost got off that block when he looked at himself in a window.

"I need to die my hair again! It dousen't last long, like Danny said. And I wounder why I found my staff on the ground, in a ally with no Danny?" jack said to himself. The guardians where out of ear shot...well one cought it.

"Mates! I think we are staring at the frostbite right as we speak." said bunnymund. Looking at jack down the street. The other guardians looked too, woundering we it true?

* * *

skye:sorry I now it small but It's a sunday and I love reading! :D Review for more It might be a while until i udate again becase this week in map testing! T.T


	3. jack!

when danny woke up he felt like he was dieing! He was all bloody coming from many places. In between the legs were bleeding. And claw marks on his lower back, thighs, arms, sides, and neck, all beeding. And one big one on danny's face going across it making blood come out of his punctured came in all happer then ever in his life, as the nightmare king. He had a gallon of water and some thing else...but it was every had for danny to make out because he had blood in his eyes. Pitch leaned over jack. And grabbed his chin, hard!

"you have to eat and drink to stay alive, we can do this the easy way or the very hard way!" pitch commanded. Danny did not respond, after all he scream almost all night. Pitch took this as the very hard way. Pitch made a pipe out of nightmare sand pluged it up to the water,put a nightmare sand over Danny's mouth. Pitch grined a sharp tooth one. Then put the pipe into one of danny's notrils, and through the whole to his mouth. Pitch fliped the bottle of water so it went in. (This is very painful, I seen it on a criminal minds, or some thing like that show...)After that was the other stuff danny found out was food made into smoothie form. When that was done, the sand in danny's nose disappeared.

"now let have some more fun my pets!" pitch said to the nightmares and fearlings. '_yep jack's cloths will not survive!'_ Danny thought realy scared. for his life.

* * *

3 hours ago...with jack! and the guardians.

* * *

"HAY! mates do you see what I see?!" Bunnymund asked as they watch nightmare stealing water and random food from a market, people where screaming because they thought the nightmares were ghosts. The nightmares did not care or did not notice. Then they saw jack in a black and white jumpsiut. Jack didn't say a thing as he froze 99% the rest got away with food and water.

"Oi'! mate, frostbite we know you are not that kid! Because we saw him get captured by pith black." Yelled bunnymund to jack. Jack looked at them and pointed to fenton works. Sandy got what he ment and went into the house to jack's/Danny's room. They where going to get answers.

* * *

Skye: sorry it is short have to go sing at pitt state tomorrow! And darkphantom is what I named this paring because it didnt have one! So dannyXpitch paring name is darkphantom! sorry for people how didn't get it!


	4. rescue!

fenton works...

* * *

"Ok...ME and danny phantom/fenton change places, I am jack frost. Danny has more then ice powers, he is called a halfa. Their are only two of them, danny and his clone! He should of came to give me a other dose...it's almost night 10 pm that is when danny has to go to bed, come back in the morning and I'll tell you guys more!" Said jack as he looked at the clock on the dresser.

"before we go mate, we have to tell ya' that your friend...he is a captive to this war...the war of us gardians vs fear, your little show pony got captured by pitch black, the boogieman." said bunnymund, as jack went to open the window outside, leting the pooring rain in side.

tooth,bunnymund, and sandy went out the window after jack opened it, north went down stairs and went through door because...well how do i point out santa is super fat without geting on the naughty list?

Bunnymund after geting back to the pole shook like a dog when wet.

"BUNNYMUND!"screamed tooth and north, while the Mini Fairies chirped as they all got water on them.

"you are such a dog, bunnymund!" said tooth.

"oi' mate I am not a dog!" Screamed bunnymund, as he tryed to make himself look taller then he realy is, to try to make tooth feel frighten.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am realy sure!"

Tooth and Bunnymund started fighting. which shocked the other two, because bunnymund and tooth never fought in all their immortal lives.

They didn't notice the black sand going to the three who could have nightmares(Sandy can't have nightmares, while he is alive.) they feel asleep right as it hit them. Sandy tryed waking them but could not. They woke up a day later (so they are now cought up with danny and pitch, who just force feed and water danny)

* * *

back with jack...

* * *

Jack thought that day the guardians where gone, and he was going to go save danny from boogie. so jack got his staff and started to burgess, where he saw the boogieman lair 50 years ago, near his lake. He dived into the hole, knowing boogie would be out spreading fear. when he got to the main room he started out by calling his onley friend's name. He heared movment in the farest cage, away from the place he was standing. When he saw danny made him whish he found out sooner, and came faster to the halfa's rescue.

Danny still had the claw marks from before and he was still bleeding from in between the legs. Danny had stitches on his neck, jack hope it didn't mean what he thought.

"Danny...can you still speak?" Asked jack. Danny looked down at the floor of the prison he was in. After a while he shook his head no...pitch black has tooken danny's vocal cords out by force.

"what did you do wrong?" said jack, sad his friend lost his voice. Danny got a idea he made a eco-ball and tyed to make it shift into words. after a while he was able to.

'I called him realy bad things after he feed me! them he told me if i talked one more time he would take my vocal cords out, i said he didn't have the guts. he ripped them out even before I could try to take it back...then he made the stitches out of nightmare sand and put it in...help me please! I don't think i'll survive any longer!' Danny spelled out in then air with the eco-energy, when jack was done reading danny let the words fade.

the cage was locked, so jack put ice over it, then wacked it with his staff braking the lock. Jack know that danny ha lost alot of blood, by looking at the bottom of cage, which was red all over.

"Danny can I pick you up?" ASked jack. Danny shoocked his head yes. AS danny started limping to jack. Jack picked danny up by under his arms.

"first let get you to one of the guardians..." jack told the poor un-healthy male. As he flew as fast as he could away from burgess, and boogie.

* * *

Jack doesn't know the boogieman's name...which you should know! :)


	5. pooka, go!

Jack notice danny was falling into a slumber, he feared he would not wake from. And If he feared for danny them boogie will find out soon that his prize had been taken.

"we have to have do a detour. to my tree!" JAck told his slowly dieing friend. Jack had a tree near his lake it was over 300 years old. It had so many branchs that during spring,summer, and fall he could stay and** not** go into hibernation. He liked that he could make it snow in the tree, because it was a evergreen the leaves never fall off at once. It was the biggest tree ever. To jack it was a mansion, but if the guardians saw they would say it was a house(Of corse because thay can have any thing they want.)

"where's the hole into it again?...Oh ya in the lake!" Jack said while trying to remember where he put the entrance. Whithout thinking jack shot like a bullet into the lake, and into a hole in the side of it. Jack went faster seeing danny's blood mix with the clear water of the lake. soon the two popped up near the base of the nevergreen. It is impossible to get in through the leaves. Jack put danny down on a chair made out of leaves, that came from differnt trees. The evergreen had branchs that made the form of it, and hold the leaves and now holds danny's weight.

Jack did his best to patch up danny's wounds but jack was no doctor, he had to think of something...and fast!

"I'm going to find the guardians! please hang on danny!" Jack said as he went to go through the hole. But danny was up faster then a deer when they see a hunter in the pioneer trail game. Danny had fear in his eyes and shook his head no! he made words out of eco-energy.

'can't you make animals out of your snow power? I can make a sword out of eco-energy...and I can do what I'm doing right now!' as jack finshed reading, the words faded.

"I...Can try." jack told his friend. After 30 minutes he was able to make a pooka, it was fully out of snow.

"go get the guardians!" jack told his animal, which bowed to jack before going through the whole, and running through the pitch black night. The pooka ran, jumped, and swam all the way to the north pole, people saw it and started to believe in the guardians, and jack frost. ANd it ran through a window at the pole it broke right into the meeting the guardians were having. It froze as it got stared at by the four.

"wow! North how did you make a pooka out of ice?" asked bunnymund, who was real happy.

"I did not make the pooka, bunny." North said, as the pooka moved to bunnymund. It looked at bunnymund then started jumping up and down.

"I think it wants us to follow it!" said tooth, as the ice pooka shook it's head yes.

"Then to the sleigh!" said north, who started walking to were the sleigh was held, while the pooka jumped after him, and tooth laughed at how it moved.

* * *

Skye: hope you like! I will try to update later again!


	6. NOTE

this is a note to all how read this story I have moved to the astro boy fan dome. I'm so sorry but if the stories keep going it will feel like a chore to do. there are said stories:

**Danny pony fenton and his other side danny ghost phantom**

I loved this at first now no so much this would go on forever! I will not take this down. but you can adopt this story but if using my oc tell me what you do! for I was in summer school and let this group use an oc none of you guys know. but they made him sound weak and un selfish. so tell and pm me if you do.

**pitch's new catch**

I loved this at first now no so this had like 5 or 6 chapters left! I will not take this down. but you can adopt this story.

**The new little ankle biter**

I loved this story so much but now it's a chore! some day I'll finsh the movie. I will not take this down. but you can adopt this story but if using my oc tell me what you do! for I was in summer school and let this group use an oc none of you guys know. but they made him sound weak and un selfish. so tell and pm me if you do.


End file.
